My Father, My hero
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Bruce Wyne had a 16 year old girl who is close to uncovering his secret. What happens when she does? Hope you enjoy. please R
1. Default Chapter

My Father, My Hero

**Okay this is my first attempt at a batman fic. I'm doing my best to get my other stories up dated as well. Have fun reading it!**

Chapter One

"Alfred," sixteen-year-old Tamara Wayne said to her friend, who was also her butler, as she walked into the kitchen where he was preparing the next evening meal. "Where did you say dad was again?"

"Master Bruce had to go to the office for a little while because something came up that needed his immediate attention." Alfred said telling the young Miss got the twelfth time, literally, where her father was and why he wasn't home at ten o'clock that night.

"You know Alfred," Tamara began as she stole an unchopped carrot from the cutting board that Alfred was using. "What do you think about this Batman guy?"

"Well, I really don't know Miss Tamara. I guess he's all right." Tamara reached for another carrot but Alfred stopped her. "Now, you don't want to spoil your supper." He always used that scolding excuse for why she couldn't have something even if it was after supper.

"Alfred it's almost ten thirty. Besides I've all ready eaten."

"Oh really, I don't remember you eating here." "That's because Tom took me out." "Oh yes. Is this your third or fourth date with Master Tomas?" "Third and if you must know and it appears that you must we had Chinese."

"Oh dear your father's not going to like that."

"Why not?"

"He despises the Chinese." Alfred teased the young Miss of the house.

"Very funny." Tamara said as she stroked the gold heart shaped locked that she always wore around her neck. Her mother had given it to her when she was four years old.

"You miss her don't you?" Alfred asked as he stopped cutting the veggies and set the knife down.

"Yeah, I do. What was she like, Alfred?"

"Ah, Madam Wayne was a very beautiful and sweet woman that made the most of everyday. You remind me and your father of her. Your more like her than your father I can tell you that but you are also your father's daughter. You do know that she would love to have been here to see you grow and dating and what not. It's a shame that that robber shot her on her way home." Alfred began to put the veggies in a bag and Tamara said,"I think I'm going to bed now. Would you let me know when my dad gets in?"

Alfred heard a bit of sadness in Tamara's voice but there was nothing he could do to help heal that sadness. That sadness could only be heald by a father's tough and love. "Yes Miss." Alfred said as he watched the young Miss Wayne walk off to bed.

Later that night, Alfred went to the Grandfather clock, pushed both hands at twelve o'clock and it came out to reveal a door. Alfred walked in and just as he did the Bat mobile pulled into the Cave.

"Good morning Master Bruce."

"Good Morning, Alfred. What time is it?"

"3, Sir." Alfred walked over to Bruce, who had taken off his mask, and saw that Bruce had a black eye and blood on his face.

"Master Bruce, you look awful!"

"Oh this?" Bruce pointed to his left eye as if it were nothing.

"One of Penguins goons hit me pretty hard."

"Did you get him Sir?"

"Yes actually. I've been trailing him for months and I finally got him. I told you it would all pay off Alfred."

"Yes you did sir."

"How's Tamara?" Bruce sat in a chair, while Alfed went to find the 1st aid kit. "She's fine Sir, although," Alfred came back and found Bruce on his feet and a worried fatherly look on his face. "What? Although what? Is she all right?"

"She's fine sir but I think she suspects."

"Suspects what?"

"That you are Batman."

"Really? How'd you find that out?" Bruce sat back down and Alfred tended to his wounds.

"She talks to me late at night when no one else is home. Would it be so bad if she found out sir?"

"No, I suppose not but I don't know if she's ready for the responsibility of knowing."

"You know I think she hopes that you are Batman."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she asked me what I thought about him and I told her I didn't know really."

"Yeah. What'd she say?"

"Nothing but I suspect that she thinks he's cool." Alfred said as he finished cleaning Bruce up and patted him on his shoulder. Bruce stood and asked, "Is she still up?" "She went to bed a few hours ago but she asked that I tell her when you got home."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce began to walk away when Alfred called, "Master Bruce, how are you going to explain your eye you Miss Tamara?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

"You always do sir. You always do."


	2. Clues

Bruce walked into his daughter's room and sat on the bed next to her. He loved to watch her sleep, ever since she was baby. He ran his clean hands threw her short brown hair. She rolled over and said, "Dad is that you?" "Yeah, Tam, it's me. Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you." Tamara sat up and turned her bedside lamp on which reviled her father's black eye. "Dad what happened?"

"I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into an open file cabinet."

"Oww, that sounds like it hurt."

"Yeah it did and still does a little." Bruce continued to lie to his daughter

"Hey do you want to do something later?"

"Sure, I think I'm free." Bruce said calculating his work schedule in his head quickly. He did have someone who was going to give a presentation to him at ten later that morning but that could wait. He needed to spend time with his daughter. She was his number one priority now and that's how it was going to stay. "What do you want to do?" He asked as Tamara laid back down. "I don't know." Tamara yawned and rolled back over, "why don't we sleep on it?"

"All right let's do that. Good night Tam. I love you."

"Night Dad, I love you too."

Bruce kissed his daughter's forehead, turned out the light and shut the door. "Maybe she does need to know." He said to himself as he walked to his room for a few hours of sleep.

**The next Day at School:**

"I don't know, Tom." Tamara said as she and her boyfriend walked into the cafeteria with their lunches and sat down. "I mean could my dad really be B-A-T-M-A-N?"

"Let's look at all the evidence." Tom said as they sat down across from each other. "When's the only time people see the Bat?"

"In the cover of night." Tamara replied getting out her stake sandwich Alfred had made for her this morning.

"When is your dad always gone?"

"Late at night and now that I think about it he always comes home hurt. For example this morning he came in to tell me he was home and he had a black eye?"

"What did he say when you asked him about it?"

"He said that he ran into an open filing cabinet. Now, I know my dad and he's the least clumsiest person on this planet."

"So you think he's covering something up?"

"I don't know really. I'm just going to think about it for a while longer."

Tom looked at his watch and his eyes grew big. "Tam, I'm sorry for running off on you like this but I've got to go talk to my English teacher about making up for that test we took last week. I'll talk to you later." Tom kissed Tamara on the head and walked out the door. Once he was out side the cafeteria door he went to he pay phone and dialed the operator.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said a woman's voice on the other end.

"Yes, um... I need the number to Blue Card Hotel."

"One moment please." Tom waited for five minutes and finally the woman gave him the number. He hung up the phone and dialed the given number and a man answered.

"How may I help you?"

"Can you connect me to room 011?"

"Yes sir hold one moment please." Three minutes passed and finally a man who sounded like he was mentally disturbed answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey boss, it Tommy."

"You got info boy?" the man asked in almost a laughing voice.

"You were right. The girls father is Batman. So what do you want me to do now?"

"Bring the girl to me. I killed her mother and finishing off her and her father would make my life much easier!" The man laughed a very high pitch laugh. Tom hung up the phone and walked to his next class.


	3. Old friend, new enemy

**Here's the third chapter of the Batman story. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Thanks for the review and keep them coming. I love to know what you think. **

**Chapter three**

That same day after school Tamara walked up the walk of the Manson when she saw a man who looked like he was at least 20 sitting on the steps. "Dick? Dick Grason is that you?" Tamara said loking at the man. He wore blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His duffle bag was at his side. The man looked at Tamara with a smile as he stood up.

"Tamara, my, my, my how grown up you look since I left four years ago. How are things going?"

"Good. I've even got a boyfriend."

"Really? So whose the lucky guy?"

"His name is Tom Bonacelli. He's in all my classes and he's a transfer student from Italy."

"Your dad know about him?" Tamara hit Dick on the arm playfully.

"Of courseDad knows about Tom. Otherwise I wouldn't be going out with him. You know how dad is about me dating."

"You got a key? I need to get in and I think Alfred went out for awhile. Is your dad in by any chance?"

"He doesn't know that you're here?" Tamara said reaching for her key ad unlocking the door.

"No, I just pulled up five minutes ago."

"Okay but I don't think Dad's home yet." Tamara said as Dick walked in and turned the corner.

"Thanks." He called back as he went to the grandfather clock, pushed both clock hands at the twelve o'clock and entered the Bat cave.

Later that night Bruce walked in the front door , saw that Tam was in the living room reading so he asked, "Tam is that Dick Grason's chopper out front?"

"Yeah, he was here when I got home today." Tam said without looking up from her book, "Although I haven't seen him all day. He's probably found my stash of video games in my room."

"Okay thanks, Tam. I'lll go look for him." Bruce said as he walked into the den and saw Alfred dusting.

"Alfred, where's Dick?"

"Grandfather clock sir." Alfred whispered and Bruce nodded his head and entered the bat cave. The Grandather clock shut behind him as he walked down the stone stairs. He found Dick at the main computer.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dick Grason." Dick straightened up and shock Bruce's hand.

"So how old are you now, 17?"

Dick smiled and said, "No I'm 20. I started college early and finished two months ago. I thought I might swing by and say hi,"

"You got kicked out of your apartment didn't you?"

"Yeah, I kind of did."

"Well, you are always welcome here. So what are you working on?"

"Research actually. You know Tom's boyfriend Tom Bonacell?"

"Yeah, I met him at the football game. He's a great quarterback. What about him?"

"Turns out he's got a criminal record. In Italy he was arrested over ten times for theft, Fifteen tims for DWI'S and one for murder. He moved here to start over but since then he's been arrested for the same thing except the murder part."

"You always were watching out for Tam, Dick. These are some serious charges. I'll look into…"

Bruce straightened up and looked around. "What's.." Dick began to ask but Bruce covered his mouth. Then they heard from the otherside of the Grandfather clock,

"Stupid thing! Why won't you work?"

"Miss is there a problem?" Alfred asked coming around the corner.

"This clock isn't working."

"I'll see that it is ficked, Miss."

"Okay. Tell dad that I'll be in the gardern."

"Yes, Miss." Alfred watched Tamara walk away and then he looked at the clock and saw that it's hands were on the six. Alfred sighed and said, "Your half way there miss. Your half way there." Alfred waked into the bat cave and saw Bruce remove his hand from Dick's mouth as the master breathed a heavy sigh.

"You always knew when someone was coming." Dick told Bruce with a smile.

"That's why I'm the Batman."

"Master Bruce what are we going to do about Miss Tamara? I believe she knows your secret."

"She must have seen me come into the cave. That could only explain why she was at the clock. There's no other explanation because it has never bothered her before that that clock doesn't work. I don't think we have to worry about her Alfred. Whose she going to tell, you?"

"I'm not sure you're off the hock just yet Bruce." Dick said in a concered tone. Bruce and Alfred looked at their friend with questioning looks. Who did your girlfriend talk to when something was bothering her?"

"I never had a girlfriend who liked to talk. The one that I married just thought it was best to beat the heck out of bad guys."

"All right bad example. Usually, when a girl finds something out that has been bothering her, she tells her boyfriend. Tam's boyfriend is this Bonacell guy and I think he's bad news."

"I believe we have a problem, Master Bruce."

"I think your right Alfred."

**Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure Dick Grason is Night wing. If I'm wrong please tell me. Tell me how to spell his last name too. Thanks!**


	4. Bad time for a walk

Chapter Four

The next evening Dick and Tamara went for a walk for old times sack.

"So how's school going?" Dick asked as they crossed the street.

"Fine, I made all A's last six weeks and the one before that. Dick what was the point of this walk?"

"I wanted to talk avout this Tom guy." Dick said stopping in his tracks. Tamara did the same as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah what about him?"

"I don't think you should see him anymore."

"**What? Why**? Dad set you up to this didn't he?"

"No your father didn't set me up to do this for him. I did it on my own and you know good and well if he wanted to know then he would have done it himself. I ran a background check on the guy."

"**You did what?** You never could leave the guys I liked alone could you?" Tamara started to walk again angrily.

"Tam, he's bad news. In Italy he was arrested countless of times for dwi's, theft and even murder."

"People change Dick." Tam turned back around to face Dick, who was right behind her. "Besides I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt or worse." Tamara rolled her eyes and continued walking alone and as she turned the corner, Dick heard her scream bloody murder. "Tamara!" Dick screamed but when he turned the corner no one was there. Then on the ground was a ace of spades. Dick picked it up and said angrily, "Joker."

**Back at the Mansion:**

"Bruce! Bruce!" Dick yelled, out of breath, as he ran into the Mansion. Alfred came out of the kitchen when he heard Dick yelling.

"Master Bruce is in the cave, sir." Dick ran to the grandfather clock and entered the cave and found Bruce working on something for Wayne Enterprises.

"Bruce, we have a problem!" Dick said running down the stairs.

Bruce casually turned around in his chair and said, "What's wrong Dick?"

"Tam…she…" Dick said unable to finish his sentence due to lack of air.

Bruce stood up and said, "what about Tam?"

"He took her Bruce. I couldn't save her." Dick said finally catching his breath to the point where he could actually talk.

"Who Dick? Who has Tamara?" Dick pulled out the Ace of spades and handed it to Bruce.

Bruce's face changed from worry to anger as he crumpled the card in his left hand and said, "Joker that lousy son of a …."

"Bruce what do we do now?"

"We get Tamara back. I lost Selina to that sleaze ball. I'm not going to let him take Tamara too!"

"I know Bruce. I know but how are we going to find Tamara? I didn't see where the car went."

Bruce turned back to the computer and began to type something and said, "You know that gold heart locked Tam always has on?"

"Yeah but what does that have anything to do with that jocker has your daughter?"

"I put a tracer on it. Hopefully she's wearing it now. I'll be able to trace the signal and then we can go find her." A few moments passed and then the computer found Tam's signal.

"All right. Suit up."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"why?"

"Well Tam's sort of mad at me."

"Why what did you say to her?"

"I sort of told her that she couldn't see Tom anymore."

"Why'd you do that? I bet she thinks I set you up to it."

"Well actually she did say that. Look I only did it because I thought she might be in trouble."

"Fine but I'm not mad at you and I think she'll forgive you if we save her."

"Dick nodded his head and began to follow Bruce to suit up when Bruce turned around and said, "I don't think your Robin suit fits anymore."

"Yeah that's why I've got my own."


	5. Joker's hideout

Chapter Five

**"Let me go!"** Tamara screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to wiggle free of the two goons that had a hold of her arms. They put her in a chair and tied her hands and feet to it.

**"What do you want with me?"** She screamed. The men had blind folded her so she didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she had been taken against her will.

**"I'll only ask one more time. What do you want…"**

"Pipe down sweetheart." Came a voice from the shadows and then a man who looked like a meesed up clowd stepped into the light. "I heard you the first time. To answer your question, you're the bait that I'm using to attract a Bat that needs to die!"

"What makes you think that he'll come and save me?"

"I have my sources." The clown said as he pointed to the shadows. Then a young familiar man appered.

"Tom!" Tamara said shocked to see her boyfriend standing in front of her. "You told this….this…clown?"

"Um... Joker actually." The Joker corrected.

"How could you? I trusted you with that information!"

"Sorry, I have to make a living some how and this guy pays a lot."

"I should have listened to Dick. He'll be happy to know that he was right again. Then a thought accered to Tamara.

"What will you do to me once Batman gets here?" Tom pulled out a gun cocked it and pointed it at Tamara's head.

"Whatever we damn well please!"  
"Take her to the pit!" Joker said with an evil girn. Tom backed off and two goons untied her and carried her away.

"My Father with save me!" Tamara shouted as she was being taken away. Joker rubbed his hands together and smiled an even bigger evil smile.

"Oh I'm counting on it Princess. I'm counting on it!"

**In the Batmoblie:**

"Batman we should have found her by now!"

"Not necessarily, Nightwing." Batman said driving the Batmobile down the dark streets of Gothem city.

"What do you mean not necessarily? It's almost nine o'clock and Joker took her at five o'clock. She could be dead by now!" As soon as Nightwing said that he wished he could call his words back into his mouth but it was too late.

"I'm well aware of the stacks, Nightwing!"

"I know Batman. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like it did."

"I know you didn't mean it Nightwing."

**Beep, Beep**

"What's that?"

"She's here." Batman said stopping the Batmobile and pointing to an old warehouse. "Why do the bad guys always pick warehouses?" "Because their dark and scary."

"Know but that doesn't say much for the bad guys."

"I was talking about the bad guys." Batman said as the two heroes jumped out of the mobile and headed to save Tamara.


	6. Good vs Evil

**Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up but I've been busy and a little nervous about putting it up. I'm not sure if it's any good so if you don't like it then please tell me but you MUST tell me how I could fix it. No cussing at me please**

"Is the girl taken care of?" Joker asked Tom as he sat on his 'throne' made of cards picking his teeth with a tooth pick. "Yes boss she's taken care of as you wished."

"Good now we have to wait for the Bat to get here and the party can begin."

"Sorry, I'm keeping the fun from starting." Came a deep voice from the rafters.

Joker, Tom and the goons looked up and saw the man that they had been waiting for and his friend by his side.

"Batman, good you're here. Would you like to have a seat?" Joker said as he picked up a remote and hit a button. The next thing Batman and Nightwing knew the rafters beneath them exploded. They were thrown from their perch, Nightwing landed on his feet where as Batman shot his grappling hook at what was left of the rafters and landed on a few goons that were around Joker.

"Where's the girl, Joker?" Batman asked as he punched a few goons in the gut and in the face. Nightwing also fought a few goons as well. During the commotion, Tom ran and disappeared into the next room and Nightwing went after him. Joker called off his goons and walked up to Batman, who immediately grabbed Joker by the scruff of the neck.

"Where is Tamara?"

"She's hanging around. You can't stand the fact that you may lose her just like you lost the Catwoman."

**"Stop it Joker!"**

"You know I don't think we've fought since the night she died. What happened? Didn't you want to avenge her?"

**In the next room:**

When Nightwing entered the next room he found that the machinery was on and that Tamara was chained by her ankles and hanging over a pot of boiling green chemicals. "Tam!" Nightwing cried as he began to run down the stairs but was cut off when they blew up in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" came Tom's voice from the shadows.

"Let her go Tom!"

"Why?"

"She didn't do anything to you."

"True but I can't let the good guys win, now can I."

Suddenly, Tam began to fall ever so slowly towards the boiling green chemicals.

"Nightwing help!" Tamara screamed as loud as she could. Nightwing looked at his surroundings and saw a conveyer belt not too far from where he stood. He wipped out his grappling hook, threw it at the beam above the conveyer belt and swung across. When he landed he began to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the conveyer but fell on his face. He rolled over and saw sharp knives and other tools were about to chop him into little pieces.

"Help please!" came Tamara's cries for help once more. Now she was half way to the chemical and she new if Nightwing didn't do something now then she was done for.

**Batman and Joker:**

"You don't know how bad I wanted to hunt you down and kill you for what you did to her but I had other things that needed to be taken care of first. Things that were and are more important than you." "Things like your daughter?"

"Who told you?"

"A little birdy that I saved from jail in Italy and brought him here."

"Tom. Dick was right once more. Listen Joker, You may have taken Selina from me but you will not do the same with Tamara!" Batman went at Joker and threw him across the room. The battle of revenge had begun.


	7. Certian death

Nightwing tried to reach for his boomerang so he could use it to turn the machine off but he discovered that his outfit had gotten caught in the conveyer belt and he couldn't get free.

"Nightwing, please hurry!" Tamara cried again.

"I'm stuck, Tam. I can't get free! I'm sorry."

Just then something came flying and hit the control panel, stopping the machine. It was a Bat-o-rang! Nightwing turned his head to the left and saw Batman perched on the railing of the staircase that only a moment before he had been on.

**"Get Tam!"** He screamed as he tried to free himself now that he didn't have to worry about getting chopped up. Batman launched his grappling tool and once he had it locked he jumped off the railing and swung towards Tamara but mid-flight he saw Tom come out of the shadows and fly right at him. Tom and Batman hit the ground and Tom released Tamara's chains the rest of the way.

Nightwing finally freed himself and ran over to Tam on the conveyer belt. He threw a sharp Night-o-rang at the chain, which cut it. Tam fell even faster but Nightwing caught her. The two landed on the other side of the chemical pot.

"Thanks." Tam said as he hero picked the lock on her chains.

When Nightwing had finished, they both stood up and saw Tom running away from Batman, trying to escape.

"Oh no you ain't getting away from me!" Tamara said as she took Nightwing's grappling tool and flew across the room.

"Hey that's mine!"

"I'll give it back Dick!"

When Tam came in for a landing she hit Tom with both her feet and sent him flying off the edge of the rafter. She pulled on the grappling tool and it came to her. She then handed it to Batman, who tossed it to Nightwing, since he wasn't far behind. He had found another stair case and was now standing next to Batman.

"Where's Joker?" Nightwing asked.

"He's hanging around." Nightwing looked at his friend. "I hung him on what was left of the rafters by his trousers." Batman looked at Tamara, who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Batman asked. Tamara covered her mouth and merely pointed below. Batman and Nightwing looked at the place where Tamara had pointed to and saw Tom lying on the with a piece of sharp machinery threw his gut. The men turned around and Batman took  
Tamara into his arms and she cried into his chest.

**"Batman!"** Nightwing said trying to get his friends attention.

"Shh. Tam, it's all right. You didn't mean to.."

**"Batman!"**

"What Nightwing?"

"There's a bomb on the wall over there!"

Batman picked up Tamara, who still wept a little and he and Nightwing ran back into the previous room and just as they were about to run out of the building they heard Joker say, "Please take me with you!"

"I don't think so." Batman replied and just as they were three feet away from the building, it blew up and sent them flying. They landed ten additional feet away.

"Everyone all right?" Batman asked

"Yeah," Night wing and Tamara said together.

"what about you?" Tam asked as Nightwing helped her up.

"Fine." Batman said, "Let's get you home."

**One more chapy to go! Hope you guys like it so far.**


	8. The birth of and new hero

Batman and Nightwing pulled the Batmobile into the batcave and got out. Tamara looked around and said, "Where are we?"

"This is the batcave." Batman said taking off his mask, "I'm Batman." Showing his face to Tamara.

"I knew it!" Tamara cried hugging her father's neck. Bruce put his mask on a near by table and looked at Nightwing.

"What?" Nightwing asked with his arms crossed

"I gave away my secret and now it's your turn."

"She all ready knows Bruce. How'd you figure it out any way, Kid?"

"You were calling me Tam and the only other person besides dad who calls me Tam is Dick Grayson. Not to mention the fact that Dick Grayson leaves to go to school and Nightwing vanishes from Gotham city. Besides that eye mask doesn't help you at all. The only thing it does for you is make you look silly."

"All right I get the point." Dick said taking off his mask and then he said, "This means, Tam that you are sworn to secreay." Dick said from behind Tamara.

"I know that. I'm not stupid. I'm sorry for telling Tom, dad. I just needed to use someone as a sound board so I could figure it out."

"It's all right." Bruce said, "But next time do me a favor and talk to Alfred."

"Okay Dad."

"Come here, we have something for you." Bruce said walking over to the far wall. He pressed a single button and the wall extended and revealed a single black suit that had sleeves that cut off at the shoulder and a low cut top. A whip, eye mask, gloves and boots were also on the wall. Bruce gently took the suit down and handed it to his daughter.

"What is this?"

"It's your suit. Well, that is if you want it."

"Yeah of course. Can I ask to whom it belongs to?"

"You mother."

"Mom was a superhero too?"

"Yeah but not at first. No she was the most clever villain in all of Gotham city. She knew her way around every nock and cranny of the city and that's why she was Catwoman. Eventually, she turned good and married me."

Tamara looked down at the suit and then at her dad and said, "What happened to her?" Dick's head lowered and Bruce's eyes watered. He had told Tamara that her mother had died but never told her the whole truth.

"She, Dick, who was Robin, and I were trying to stop the Joker from spreading laughing gas all over Gotham city. Selina managed to get into the blimp. How she did that I will never know but nevertheless she got up there. She got a hold of the stearing wheel and flew it into the water. When Dick and I got there, Joker was nowhere to be found and your mother was lying in the water dead. They evidently fought for control of the blimp and he killed her but by that time it was too late."

Bruce knelt in front of his daughter who also had tears streaming down her face. "I couldn't save her, Tam. Lord knows I tried but I couldn't. The important thing now is that you know that your mother loved you very much and so do I." Tamara and Bruce hugged for a moment and then Dick said,

"So you think of a name?"

"How 'bout Nightangel?" Tamara said pulling out of the hug and turning to Dick.

"That's copying me. You can't do that!" Dick said complaining.

"It's Tam's name Dick. She can chose whatever she wants. Nightangel it is then." Tam handed her father the suit and he put it away. Then ran up the stairs to go clean up for dinner.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" Dick asked when Bruce didn't turn around after he had put the suit away.

Bruce sighed, "I can't help but think that I should have saved Joker before we left."

"You did what you had to do, Bruce. He was theating Tam and the only way you thought he would leave you alone was if he was dead."

" Yeah but I don't know if it was the right thing to do."

"Well, don't worry about it. We better get up stairs for dinner." Dick said and the two walked up the stairs like old times.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be a sequal if all goes well. So if you've got ideas send them in! :)**


End file.
